The most Happy Queen Anne the 3rd wife
by princessElizabethtudor
Summary: Catherine of Aragon is no longer Queen as King Henry decides to divorce her for Jane Seymour, but Lady Anne Boleyn has been at court for the last two years. Will she catch the kings eye and become his wife?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 _The crowd wept in tears of sadness. Queen Catherine now dowager princess was forced to leave the palace for good. Her only daughter and child was now a bastard._ _Anne watched the Queen in pity, ever since her parent's death 2 years earlier when their boat sank, Catherine promised Anne she will look after her and make sure she will be taken care off. Now, who was taking over Catherine as Queen, mistress Jane Seymour_.

 _Thomas More looked at Anne and nodded towards her with a sad smile. Anne nodded back and watched the carriage ride off with the former Queen inside. The crowd separated one by one, glancing towards the far distance carriage as it was carried off._

 _"She was a good woman," said a voice from behind Anne, she turned quickly and saw Charles Brandon the Duke of Suffolk behind her._

 _"Yes, your grace, a strong woman is now left broken. A true Queen being forced to step down from the throne. Why? because of an uneducated low born commoner can put her bastards on the royal throne" Anne says smiling slightly and the duke._

 _"The two of you were close" Anne nods slightly smiling._

 _"She was a mother figure to me, a role model to all young maidens. Princess Mary has no mother now, as far as the king says_ " **She must sign the oath if she wants to see her mother** ". _I promise to the life of the pope, Queen Catherine and Princess Mary I will never support the whore of the women Jane Seymour" She curtsied to the duke then walked away. Her head full questions she could not answer._

 **Longest title ever for me, yes in this story I decided to change it a little. Anne is catholic she was born in June 24th 1516. Also yes I know, Anne is younger than Lady Mary in the story. Plz Fav, Follow and review. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxx**


	2. The act of kindness

**December 27th 1532**

Anne watched the king and Jane Seymour with a close eye, the whole court was in France for Christmas tide. King Henry was hoping to have King Francis approval of his marriage to Jane. Spain will never agree since they are supporters of Catherine of Aragon, Anne wants to support Queen Catherine and not upset her king. By doing so she must show his majesty that she supports the marriage.

She saw the Duke of Suffolk approach her, she smiled at Charles and offered a seat beside her which he gladly took. Charles spoke in a whisper.

"Have you yet to notice?" Anne looked at the Duke confused, she shook her head and he continued

"The king has been eyeing you all night, he sends you certain glances so often you should off noticed".

" I never noticed your Grace, why though?" Anne asked politely, of course, she knew Henry was glancing at her, maybe it was just a vision.

"Can't you tell, he is charmed by you" Anne looks at the Duke in shock, how could the King get charmed that quickly.

"How could the king get charmed by me in just a second?" Anne asks Charles.

"He's a king, Anne, he will quickly find women attractive. You are the next women he found attractive since Jane Seymour arrived" Anne looks towards the English and French king talking to each other. She glanced towards the Seymour family nearby, they are proud of being the second most important family in the Country.

 **Next day**

Anne was summoned to king Francis chambers, she wore a red corset gown with a pearl french hood. She curtsied towards Francis and she rose giving him a sweet smile.

"Labelle Anne, you have grown since we last met. A beautiful 16-year-old lady. How have you been since your parent's death?" Anne sighed at sat on a chair near the window.

"It has been hard, I still wish there was more that could be done. Mary and George tell me to stay strong, I try but it hurts often" Francis nods sadly and Anne continues.

"So truth what do you think of King Henry's wife to be?".

" Well, yes she is uneducated but she will agree to a French alliance".

"She is a common blood, your Majesty do you really want your child to marry--".

"I know Anne, I am not sure either but if Henry is happy with, Jane then I am happy," Francis tells her smiling at the sweet young women before him.

"Yes I too wish his majesty happiness, forgive me but I must leave. I hope we may talk more before I leave not long after new year?" Francis nods kissing Anne's hand gently. She curtsies slightly before leaving the French Kings Chambers.

Anne walked down the corridor to her chambers when she walked into King Henry, she curtsied immediately and he ordered her to rise. She smiled at the king politely and he smiled back at the women in front of him.

"Lady Anne I believe?" he asks Anne.

"Yes, your Majesty" Anne replies.

"I was about to go for a walk in the gardens, would you care to join me?" Anne nods at the king, he offers her his arm in which Anne wraps her hand around it.

 **The Gardens**

"How are you finding France, is it different from the time you left?" Henry asks Anne.

"Not much has changed, King Francis has not seemed to change either. If I am telling the truth, the English court is more interesting and beautiful. How are you your majesty, do you like France?" Anne asks the king.

"I agree my court is more interesting than the French one, but it is quite nice. Catherine had told me when you first arrived of your parent's death. I am sorry" Anne smiles sadly, not letting the tears she thought run down her cheeks.

"It is quite hard, considering I left my family home Hever castle when I was just four years of age to Margaret of Austria's court. I along with my old sister Mary was given the education of a princess with Margaret's children. I returned home at ten and left a few months after to France. Never saw them again".

"Look at me, I am sure they forgive you, with all their heart they would have always loved their children" Anne feels Henry's hand against her cheek rubbing it softly gazing in Anne's beautiful eyes. The pair looked at each other, Henry bent his head which Anne did not turn away from. Their lips met and kissed each other fiercely, Henry's fingers running through Anne's soft curls while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The sudden sound of footsteps was heard and the pair quickly broke their kiss. Anne straightened her gown and hair before they saw who appeared. Charles bowed towards the king and Anne, he watched Anne with curious eyes. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment, her lips were swollen and her hair messy even though Anne tried to fix it.

"Yes, your grace what is it?" Henry asks annoyed.

"Forgive me, your Majesty, but Lady Jane is looking for you," Charles tells Henry with a worried voice. Henry nods and kisses Anne's hand before she and Charles curtsied and bowed as the King left.

"So--"

"The King and I only kissed Charles, he won't break the engagement off with mistress Jane even if he wanted too"

"I know Anne but it is further than I along with the Spanish Ambassador expected, Queen Catherine is living alone now. Jane Seymour caused it, she is a witch Anne somebody needs to bring her down. You can be that person, Anne" Anne nods and the Duke with a small smile, she curtsies and walks past Charles to her chambers. When she along with the rest of the English court arrive back in England, Anne will try and please the king. Even if she has to sacrifice her love for Queen Catherine.

 **March 25th 1533**

Jane Seymour was happy, she was now Queen of England, married to her beloved and in a short few months mother to the next king of England. Yes, the common folk will see her as the true Queen of England and not the Spanish whore Catherine of Aragon. Her family was wealthy, and even the second most important family in the country. Nothing could ruin it.

Touching her slightly bump formed belly, Jane smiled dearly at the gifts that Henry delivered her that day. He promised to be faithful, and so far he proved that. Her sister Dorothy entered the Queen's chambers and curtsied towards her sister, Jane instructed her to rise to her feet.

"What is it, Dorothy?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Your Majesty, I bring news that our family has yet to know about" Jane looked at Dorothy confused, she continued "I heard that the king had given Lady Anne Boleyn the title Marquess of Pembroke. Nobody knows why but some say he has fallen in love with the Lady Anne".

Jane stared blankly at her sister, was Henry really the same as before? No, it is all a lie, Dorothy must be mistaken and the thoughtless people are too.

" Dorothy sister perhaps you are mistaken, I mean why would he fall in love with a women who is the supporter of the Dowager Princess?" Dorothy was silent, she gave her sister the look of pity.

"Be a good Queen, except he will take mistresses. All husbands have their right too anyway, especially when their wife is with child" She leaves Jane along sobbing while she touched her belly.

Kings Chambers

Anne sat across from the king, she had really grown fond of him. Queen Catherine would not be mad if she had fallen in love with the king right? She had wanted to ask Henry something all day but never had a chance too. Now would be perfect if the king was in a good mood perhaps he will be respectful for Anne's decision.

"Your majesty, I know this is none of my business but what is too happen to your daughter the Lady Mary?" Anne asks politely.

"She has yet to sign the oath until she does and accepts Jane as my Queen she will serve for her brother when he is born this October, Why?" He asks her, Anne looks down at the cards in her hands before answering.

"I do not think you should do that, yes she is your bastard daughter but if you show Mary you still love her she might reconsider into signing the oath. No matter how long it takes for Mary to accept the truth and the people will see how merciful you are, they will love you more" Henry thinks for a moment before nodding " Why doesn't she stay at Hever castle with me, my sister lives in Scotland with her husband and my brother lives at the court. She can continue her education there".

"Are you sure Anne, my daughter is very stubborn" Anne nods happily and the king, he smiles at her and says "Then I give you my approval. Convince her to sign the oath, try and make her see the truth".

" I promise my king, it'll be hard but in gods, good wheel Mary will sign the oath".

 **Spanish Ambassador and Anne Boleyn**

Anne curtsied toward the ambassador giving him a smile of sorrow.

"Ambassador you do not know me but I am Lady Anne Boleyn, I served in the former Queens lady in waiting".

" Yes Catherine told me good things about you, I am sorry for your loss two years ago. I pray for your parent's soul. What is it you like to see me about?" He asks Anne.

"I spoke to the king he has agreed to let Princess Mary live at Hever with me. May you escort her Hever while I prepare her chambers?" Anne asked the Ambassador whos eyes were wide with shock.

"Lady Anne your kindness is most gracious, I will see the pope and tell him of your mercy towards Princess Mary. Thank you so much. I shall tell Mary about the plan and we will meet you at Hever early next week".

" Yes, that would be fine. I hope Lady Mary will be happy in my home, I don't want her to be unhappy with the surroundings she will see" the ambassador smiles at the young women before.

"I am sure that Princess Mary will appreciate your kindness. She will be sure to add you to her prays" the ambassador leaves and Anne curtsies until she can no longer see him. The support of the Pope, ambassador and maybe even Princess Mary and Queen Catherine, a lot of the country didn't like the idea of Jane being Queen but signed the oath to keep themselves safe. _"Obey mistress Seymour and don't let her hear your true thoughts,"_ Anne tells herself. _Befriend the "Queen" make her trust you, let her think you support her and all will be worth the wait"_. She and her ladies pack some belongings in a chest then take a carriage to Hever when within a short week Princess Mary will arrive.

 **Hever Castle**

Mary looked at the castle in front of her, it is quite nice. Yes, it is not a home fit for the true heir to the throne of England but it fit for a high standard person. The doors opened and Anne walked out in a silky light blue gown, a pearl necklace was around her neck and on top of her head a few mini pink roses. Anne curtsied at Mary before speaking.

"Princess it is an honour for me to welcome you to my home" Mary smiles at Anne and the two walk-in Hever castle arm in arm.

"The Spanish Ambassador told me of your kindness towards me. I thank you very much. I added you to my evening prays. All who is kind will be loved by the lord" Anne blushes and smiles at Mary.

"Wherever my home is it is your home. Everyone who lives here respects and supports you, no harm will be done upon you. I ordered a few maids to serve you whatever you need, ask them or me, your chambers is up the stairs and straight down the corridor. Enjoy your stay" Mary leaves Anne and makes her way to her new chambers. Anne smiles at the retreating figure and takes a goblet of wine from a servant and sits by the window. The sun was setting and the moon was starting to appear. Everything is perfect, the princess Mary was safe, the king is falling in love with her but Queen Catherine is still alone. There must be something Anne could do but what?

 **I know it is a crap ending to the chapter but I'm trying to write another Chapter for Arthur Tudors Reign. Vote whether you want Anne to be Maîtresse-en-titreor save her virginity for marriage. She is just 16 in the story so far so I want her to save her Virginity for marriage but a vote will give me a better choice. Please Fav and follow if you haven't and review.**

 **Also for one of my reviewers guest. I know that Catherine is not the true Queen and Mary nether the proper princess but you are forgetting the plot of the story. Till the next update.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxx**


	3. Author note PLEASE READ

so I am doing revision on my bed and I get this message from somebody called KikaScal.. If you follow me, message me on PM and I will tell you as I am very confused about why this person would tell me this.

I am thinking of Changing my name, so forgive me if I do. it is just my name though nothing else.

Again message me on PM, if you recognise the name. This note will be deleted this time Tomorrow.

PrincessElizabethTudorXxx


End file.
